


Geralt of Rivia ABC's

by YewFandoms



Category: The Witcher
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YewFandoms/pseuds/YewFandoms
Summary: The NSFW Alphabet for Geralt!
Relationships: Geralt - Relationship, Geralt of Rivia - Relationship, Geralt/reader, The Witcher/reader, geralt of rivia/reader
Kudos: 75





	Geralt of Rivia ABC's

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Surprisingly, Geralt is really caring after the two of you have fucked. He’s always asking immediately after if you’re okay, was he too rough, do you need anything etc  
He helps clean you up every time, and if able too, the two of you spoon until you fall asleep.  
__

B = Body Part (His favourite body part of their partners)

Geralt worships the hell out of your body. There isn’t a single thing he dislikes about you. You leave him in absolute awe anytime you’re naked before him. He loves the way your face scrunches in ecstasy, or the way your body shakes beneath him with each orgasm.

__

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum)

Perks of being a Witcher? No risk of becoming a baby daddy. Geralt’s favourite place is to cum inside you. There’s just something so primal within him when he comes inside you, it’s almost animalistic. Although, he does enjoy coming inside your mouth or on your breasts.

__

D = Dirty Secret

Geralt doesn’t have any dirty secrets. There’s nothing he’s not willing to try if you’re also game. The mans been around for a long time, he’s already tried everything at least once.  
E = Experience (How experienced are they?)

Again, Geralt has been around for a long time. The man is definitely experienced.

__

F = Favourite Position

He loves having you anyway he can if it means he has you. Although he’ll never stop loving the feeling of having you on your hands and knees, or better yet, your knees with your face pressed into the mattress. Being able to watch himself disappear inside you, whilst having you scream out with shaky legs? Geralt’s an easy man to please.  
He’s not loud about it, but he’s a fan of having you on top too. He likes to let you have control sometimes, getting to pick the pace. He’ll never stop loving the way your breasts bounce with each hard thrust.

__ 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in bed? Or are the humorous?)

It depends on the sex really. When it’s that ‘Oh I thought you were dead’ sex or the ‘I’m never letting you out of my sight’ sex, Geralt is pretty serious. But when it’s a quickie, or perhaps you’re acting a little impatient, he won’t hesitate to crack a little joke.

__   
H = Hair (Are they groomed down there? Does the carpet match the drapes?)

He’s pretty groomed. Sure, there’s hair there but it’s not enough for you to complain about when your lips are wrapped around him.

__

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, are they romantic?)

Whether it’s lovemaking or pure fucking, Geralt never makes you feel anything other than his. Your pleasure is the most important to thing to him. He can be romantic, even when you’re being a brat.

__

J = Jack Off

If he’s away from you, he’ll definitely take things into his own hands. Pun intended.  
He’s loyal to you, so if the urge comes and he needs to relieve himself, he’ll just remember how you look with your lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him off just the way he likes.  
You quite enjoy watching him touch himself too, and he knows that. So, when you’re tied up sometimes, literally, he loves to tease you, knowing you want nothing more than to reach out and touch him.

__

K = Kink

Do you even have to ask? This man is down for absolutely everything. He loves anything and everything as long as it’s with you.

__

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Anywhere. Literally anywhere.  
Your bed? Perfect, you two can spoon afterwards.  
The alleyway in one of the towns? Perfect, he can watch you struggle to be quiet.  
The woods? Perfect, you can be as loud as you want.  
The one time you sat on his cock in a busy tavern, it was surprising no one noticed the two of you grinding against each other until you both came undone.

__

M = Motivation (What turns him on? What gets him going?)

You, obviously.  
And most of the time, you’re not even doing anything sexual when Geralt feels a twitch in his pants. You could be backtalking a local, taking down a monster or even cleaning your sword and he’ll lose it. He’s mad for you.

__

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do.)

Anything you’re not comfortable with.

__

O = Oral (Do they like to give or receive? Are they skilled?)

Giving. The man is sex on legs. Even his tongue can leave you a withering mess beneath him. His tongue alone can bring you over the edge over and over.  
Receiving. He’ll never say no to having you on your knees. He loves seeing you take all of him in, struggling around his thick length.

__

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)

The pace can be whatever you want it to be. Usually it’s obvious what kind of setting you’re getting into, so whether you’re bent over a table or riding him - it’s always different.

__

Q = Quickie

If you’re on the road, quickies are your salvation. Sometimes there isn’t time to find a bed for the night, so Geralt will have you up against a tree in no time.

__

R = Risk (Do they take risks? Are the willing to experiment?)

Geralt is down for whatever you want to do. If that involves fucking you with an audience, as long as you’re comfortable - he’s happy.

__

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)

Geralt is a Witcher. The man can have you until the sun begins to shine, but you’re usually completely fucked out but the fourth round. The man can last for a long time.

__

T = Toy (Do they own toys?)

No, there’s no need for any.

__

U = Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)

Man, Geralt loves to tease you. He lives for it. He loves how impatient you are, how you beg for his tongue or for his cock. He teases you until your face is buried in your hands and you attempt to squeeze your thighs to just feel something.

__

V = Volume

He grunts quite loudly, and his groans are music to your ears. When he cums, his grunt turns into a shaky moan. His dirty talk is quite vulgar too, and he’s never too shy of praises for you when you’re on top.

__

W = Wild Card

Once again, the man has been around for a long time. There’s nothing he hasn’t already done. If you ask to bring another person into the mix, as long as you’re okay with it, he’s fine. There is nothing he’ll say no too unless you’re in pain that’s not pleasurable.

__

X = X-ray (What’s going on down there?)

Geralt is just as big as you’d expect. Long enough that he hits that spot perfectly with every thrust, and girthy enough that he fills you just perfectly. He’s a least 8 inches, but you’ve never been able to focus enough when he’s fucking the absolute hell out of you.

__

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

It’s quite high, he can’t help that whenever you’re around he just wants to bend you over and take you then and there. You leave him flustered sometimes.

__

Z = Zzz (How quickly did they fall asleep?)

Most of the time, you’re asleep before he is. He likes to watch the way you snuggle closer to him for warmth, especially the way your body moulds against his as he holds you. He’s never too far behind.


End file.
